


A Broken Hallelujah - Eric/Hal [Hiddlesworth]

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012), The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvideo, Hiddlesworth, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, Mr. Shakespeare (and Chris & Tom): I'm a stupid (pervert) fangirl  T_T</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Hallelujah - Eric/Hal [Hiddlesworth]




End file.
